


What Victor Nikiforov knows

by cyda-the-nogitsune (Cydalima)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/cyda-the-nogitsune
Summary: There are lots of things Victor knows now that he didn’t know before Katsuki Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampisandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisandi/gifts).



> So I had this idea a couple of minutes ago and, well, I decided to give it a try. I don’t know how to english, so this might be full of grammar mistakes, sorry for that.

There are lots of things Victor knows now that he didn’t know before Katsuki Yuuri. Before Yuuri, there wasn’t such a thing as content nights and warm mornings; there wasn’t a thing as breathtaking smiles and a heart pounding so hard it wouldn’t be weird if the whole World from Russia to Japan could hear it beating. Before Yuuri, success was more a personal thing and not something that could be from someone else and make you as happy as if it was yours.

Before him, Victor never thought it could be possible to love someone too much, that the mere idea of spending a life without them would scare him, because life just wouldn’t be the same without that person being part of it. In fact, love was such a complex and foreign concept, something that happened to others, that the idea of loving someone was more like fiction. Of course there were kisses and occasional sex here and there, but love? Definitely not.

Now that Yuuri is part of his life, Victor knows many things he didn’t know before. He knows that learning a new language is easier and harder at the same time, especially when lessons are interrupted by kisses, and, sometimes even Yurio (plus one!). He knows that the best moments are cold mornings under the blankets and walking Makkachin with his newly acquired family. He knows that skating never brought him as much joy as now, that success can be found in shared achievements, and that sometimes happiness is just a messy pork cutlet bowl cooked in his apartment in St. Petersburg.

And more important: he knows that love is not just something that happens in books and movies, but also to him.

(He also knows that he may or not be considered one of the main reasons of Yakov’s death in case it happens early, which he hopes it won’t be the case. Yakov’s a good man). 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic [can also be found at tumblr](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com/post/155750894109/fic-what-victor-nikiforov-knows) c:


End file.
